1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2.) Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) devices have attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of their low-power requirements, light weight, slim shape, wide viewing angle, high-speed response, and other positive characteristics.
A display element of an OLED is supplied with a reference voltage such as a common voltage, a driving voltage or other voltages used to operate the OLED. The common voltage is supplied to a common electrode and the driving voltage is supplied to a power supply line.
As the size of the OLED increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to supply the common voltage and the driving voltage uniformly to a display region, resulting in undesirable bright and dark spots on the display.
One method of overcoming this trouble is to provide, a circuit board and a film to supply the common voltage and the driving voltage.
However, the foregoing method involves a complicated configuration of the OLED due to the additional circuit board and film which increases manufacturing costs.